The long-term goals of the work are: A. To characterize transport mechanisms of prosthecae and to determine structure-function relationships of specialized membranes of prosthecae. B. To characterize the membrane at the holdfast pole of the cell where holdfast, flagella, pili, and phage receptors are localized. Specific work for the coming year includes: A. Localization of isoenzyme activities between prothecal membranes and membranes of the cell proper using polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis. B. A study of the membrane-bound Mg 2 ion-ATPase and its relationship to transport system of cells and prosthecae. This work will be done using wild-type cells and ATPase mutants and prosthecae prepared from the two types of cells. C. Determination of the role of glucose-binding proteins in glucose transport systems of prosthecae. D. Isolation and characterization of holdfast material and further characterization of holdfast mutants. E. Characterization of phages that adsorb only to the holdfast pole of the cell.